The picking up of golf balls by hand is difficult for many individuals who wish to play golf, particularly for those individuals for whom a stooping action is bothersome. This task of picking or retrieving the balls requires a considerable amount of bending over, or stooping, in order to reach the balls, which can be hard on the spine and the back muscles. In addition, individuals in golf carts must either get out of the cart and stoop to retrieve the ball or perform various contortive acts to retrieve the ball while still seated.